Modern mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) may contain many applications. Certain applications may be designed to enable a user to interact with or communicate with other users. For instance, in addition to providing the capabilities of placing phone calls and sending SMS text messages, modern mobile devices may contain communication applications for composing email messages, instant messages, and for initiating video calls and video conferences. In some cases, a user may wish to know when other users included in a contact list are in the vicinity in order to interact or communicate with a particular contact. However, it may be difficult and time consuming for the user to find and select a desired recipient among all of the available contacts that the user wishes to interact or communicate with.